When I Said I'll Never Let You Go
by warmshivers
Summary: I've fallen in love with my character and I haven't even given her any dialogue yet. I just see her in my head and everything I want her to be and I really hope you give her and Sirius a chance. Her name is Evelyn Lauter. She is a Gryffindor. She is best friends with Lily Evans and is living with the Evan's family since her parents were murdered by Death Eaters. Rating JUST IN CASE
1. Preface

When I Said I'll Never Let You Go  
A Sirius Fanfiction  
*giggles*

Preface

_Lily, James, and baby Harry,_

_I've sent this with Sirius because I know I cannot tell you in person what has happened. I wish I could see the look on your faces! I do rather miss you. All of you. I wish to see Harry once more. But no matter. I suppose I must suffer though this. And the moment this war is over, I will see you and we can all play a game of Exploding Snaps just for the hell of it._

_Right, on with the news._

_As you know-as you have known, I should say, since sixth year-I quite fancy Sirius Black. Had you told me the summer before, when I was smitten with Krum and considering Beauxbaatons after graduation, I would have said you were mental and never would I have guessed that now, at this moment of sitting in my flat, Sirius sleeping next to me, I would be the one completely crazy._

_Because I do believe love does that to a person. I'm absolutely batty. No one has ever made me happier. Falling asleep next to him, waking up the same way. When he kisses me, and I kid you not, I feel as if I can take on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. If it would save Sirius, I would do it. If it would save us all, I would. I just wish for this war to end because it had ruined everything we've ever known._

_Except for love. You love each other. You love Harry. Sirius and I have one another. That's the one this we have on him. Love. No one loves him. His followers fear him. But feel no love. We feel love. We share it. It's what has kept us alive. And will keep us alive long after we are gone._

_Bloody hell, I'm a rambling, blubbering mess. So emotional. I can't help it. Everything seems so fragile. I don't want to break anything. Or lose anything. At least not without proper closure._

_Dorcas was our friend. As strong and well trained as any of the rest of us. And she's gone. If even soft spoken, enduring Dorcas isn't safe then who is? Not me. Not you guys. Not Sirius._

_Sirius. He's why I'm writing to you. He asked me to marry him last night. The ring is gorgeous, I do wish you could see it. I'd consider sending it with him to show you but I don't think I'll ever let it out of my sight._

_We haven't set a date. We want you to be there as our Maid of honor and best man. Harry can carry the rings, of course. He can do bloody hell what he wants, the spoiled little brat. I miss him._

_And I don't care. It doesn't matter when we get married. All it is is a name change. And I don't need to be Evelyn Black to know I want to spend the rest of my life, whether it be 70 more years or 70 more seconds, with him by my side. I will die knowing that I have loved Sirius Black with my whole heart. And that's all I could want, really._

_That and to see my Godson._

_Sorry, I've developed a slight obsession with Harry. I speak to Sirius of him constantly. I wish I could see him. When this is all over, I shall have him for a week and I don't even know if you'll be able to have him back then._

_I shall take him on my honeymoon. I don't care what Sirius thinks of that. He actually probably wouldn't mind._

_I hope all is well. I love you._

_In all sincerity,_

_Evelyn Lauter-Black_


	2. Chapter 1

"Who's that?"

James Potter looked away from his parents and his eyes locked on the girl loading her trunks onto the train. His eyes softened and Sirius Black watched as a grin as sappy as the Womping Willow itself dripped onto the face of his best friend.

"That's Lily Evans." James was too distracted to dodge Sirius' hand as it came in contact with the side of his head. "Ow! Bloody.." James' eyes flickered to his parents, who were speaking with Remus' parents, and made a swing at Sirius, which Sirius deflected easily.

"Not Evans, you bloke, the girl next to Evans."

James' eyes flickered back and his brows furrowed for a moment. "Well, I think it's Evelyn Lauter, but it doesn't look like Evelyn Lauter." James grew curious, though for different reasons than Sirius, who felt offended James knew the leggy blonde and he didn't. She was stunning; so stunning Sirius had actually spotted her out of the corner of his eye.

She was taller than Lily Evans, with hair as curly and messy as James was, except it was a golden color that made Sirius forget that it was raining outside. She was wearing muggle clothes: jeans, a muggle school hoodie, and sneakers that looked as if she'd worn them since birth. But even dressed so modestly, Sirius was having trouble looking away. And it irked him. He knew of no Evelyn Lauter.

"There isn't an Evelyn Lauter at our school," Sirius concluded. Yes, that must be right. He'd remember someone like her. But James shook his head.

"Yes, there is. She's right over there. I'm sure of it now. She's Lily's best friend."

Lily must suffer feelings of inferiority, Sirius thought to himself. If he'd said it outloud James would have killed him. His cool grey eyes watched the girl and and as if she could feel them, she looked up.

Her eyes were a golden brown color. Like a mix of Carmel and chocolate. He could practically see the colors swirling like ink in water. Her eyes were huge. For a moment Sirius thought she was afraid, they were so wide, but he soon realized, when she quirked an eyebrow, that they were naturally large. Not unattractively so, like Lauren Mars from Ravenclaw, but as if she was a complete innocent, never having seen the real world and walking around in naïveté and pure ignorance.

Sirius doubted that was the case. But either way he would have her. At least once. In fact, he was sure he'd have his fill after just once. No girl seemed to satisfy him. He had no doubt that this Evelyn Lauter was any different.

"-write once a month. Do try to stay out of trouble! Dumbledore will be looking after you..." Sirius turned his eyes away from Evelyn and to the elderly Potters. The Potters were older than most parents. They'd had James later in life. But they were twenty times better than Sirius' family and he loved them. Ms. Potter pulled both her boys in for a hug before sending them on their way to board the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
